


【KT】這個男人是我人生中最大的錯誤【已完結】

by ichigosankaku



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: KKL - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigosankaku/pseuds/ichigosankaku
Summary: 每篇都會在 WordPress 早一天發佈，有興趣可以去 https://ichigosankaku.wordpress.com/簡介：改編自速水直道主演日劇《この男は人生最大の過ちです》人前霸道人後剛妻奴的抖M社長光一 X 努力在東京生存的抖S社員剛 （KT長篇車有，HE）全篇都是堂本光一如何在惹同事生氣的邊緣中試探.jpg （堂本光一你別裝了你就是個 M）
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 21





	1. 【KT】這個男人是我人生中最大的錯誤（1）

「我和他相遇在14歲的夏天。  
當我第一次見到他的時候，我明白了什麼叫一見鍾情。  
高中和大學我們每一天都在一起渡過的，分享了人生超過一半的時間。開始工作以後，就更加享受期待已久的同居生活。 開心時候可以分享，傷心的時候可以傾訴。有時抱著對方痛哭發洩一場，好像無論有多大的難關也可以跨過。  
我想，這就是愛情吧。  
我們明明發誓說要一輩子在一起的⋯⋯ 但我失去了，我最愛的你。

我親愛的健次郎。」

堂本剛，28歲大好青年，一個人坐在赤阪的Muscle Bar 裏看著手機裏的臘腸狗痛哭著。

酒保武田真治擦著杯子，心裡OS：『今晚的客人怎麼了？雖說我也是不反對只是談話不用露肉的賺錢方式，反正晚晚唱 Ultra Soul 做檸檬沙瓦也是挺累人的。可是會有人在酒吧點橙汁然後坐在這裏哭嗎？喝點酒好像比較能夠放鬆心情吧......還是他剛剛成年酒量尚淺？現在的少年人保護意識真強』

武田一路擦著杯子一路以面對小朋友的耐性去跟眼前的人答話：

「是混血的臘腸犬嗎？他的腳很長很漂亮！」

堂本剛今天身穿綠色帽T，淺藍色短褲，桃紅色運動鞋以及編織草帽，模糊年齡的臉孔說他剛剛成年也是不過分。可是堂本剛小朋友雙眼圓睜，怒了：

「他是迷你臘腸犬。」

武田呆了，現在社會連「迷你」的定義都那麼廣泛的嗎？ 

小眼瞪大眼之際，小朋友說話了：

「請給我上檸檬沙瓦！我要點名武田哥哥唱 Ultra Soul~ 」

武田彷彿看到了小朋友背後的惡魔尾巴搖了搖

今天，好像也無法休息呢......

「再來一杯！」 

堂本剛小朋友的臉紅得像煮熟的章魚一樣。旁邊放著空的酒杯，內裡躺著兩片無人問津的檸檬，彷彿見證着眼前的人如何一口氣喝下酒之後，憋不住沙瓦的氣泡從喉嚨裏冒出一個嗝，把眼睛鼻腔都嗆得酸酸的，忍不住要落淚。 

「你真的不能喝酒呢......」武田遞給剛一杯清水，順了順他的背。

小朋友喝了一口水，拍了拍臉嘗試清醒過來。

「說起來，武田你知道嗎？我們公司的新藥開發的技術很厲害的哦！」

「堂本株式會社，那不是超級有名的公司嗎？我都聽說過一點」

「不過，我只是派遣員工，並不了解公司的具體情況。」

「聽說你們社長今年度可是被選為《時代雜誌》世界百大人物之一呢！」

「世界第一又如何？天下無敵又如何？還不是救不回我的愛犬......」

剛說著說著，伏在桌子上悶悶地說。

「再加把油啊社長......快開發出起死回生的藥啊......」剛的聲音夾著哭腔，肩膀一抽一抽，透露出他滿滿的哀愁。

武田搖了搖頭，轉身拿起了一隻玻璃杯繼續擦拭。

突然間，剛耳邊傳來一陣腳步聲，一陣低沉而富有磁性的聲音說話了：  
「那怎麼可能做得到啊。」

剛順著姿勢往旁邊地下望去，首先進入視線範圍的是一雙啡色尖頭皮鞋，往上的是修身的深灰色西裝褲。他連忙坐直，只見眼前的人穿著西裝三件套，灰色的馬甲搭著黑色襯衫，微微敞開的領口隱約透露著些許色氣。略長的劉海蓋住了男人的眼睛，而他高挺的鼻子和流暢的下顎線彷彿就像畫出來的一樣俊美。男人帶著金絲框眼鏡，透露出些許禁慾的氣質。

剛雙眼發直。O.S.『有這麼帥的人我幹嘛不早點來這間酒吧？小准介紹不錯！』

只見眼前的人把眼鏡托了托，鏡片一閃，說：

「死亡的東西不能復生。但如果你真的這麼想見到你死去的狗，告訴你一種很有效的藥。」

『欸？！』剛清醒過來，大眼睛滿懷歡喜地看著他。 

「如果你過量服下這種藥，馬上就能見到你的狗狗了。」

剛眨了眨眼，反應不過來。「哈？你說什麼？是叫我去死嗎？」

男人嘴角微牽，露出了嘲諷的微笑：「不願意的話快去吃一點治腦子的藥的藥，到死前都安靜地待着吧。啊，這世上好像也沒有這種藥，因為沒有腦子的人也不少。」

剛：『啥？』

「總而言之，死去的生命是不會再回來的。這種愚蠢的牢騷，還請您在家獨自一人才發吧。」

說畢，男人準備往洗手間走去。

剛，怒了。

趁著男人邁出第一步的瞬間，抬起了腳，眼前衣冠禽獸的人就這樣華華麗麗地給絆倒了。 

男人趴在地上，連忙把身體轉過來。只見坐在座位上的剛向他微微一笑，說：

「不好意思，是故意的哦～」 

剛隨即站起來，一腳跨過男人，把躺在地上的人鎖在雙腿之間。 怒瞪身下的人：

「你以為你是哪位？可以在別人傷口上灑鹽？說什麼到死前都安靜地待着？如果你以為世界上的一切都能按你的想法行動，那就大錯特錯了！不能順着你的心意的是多的去了，別自作多情了！」小熊貓超兇.jpg

剛哼了一聲，一腳踩在男人胸膛後張揚而去。

堂本光一32歲，年輕有為的社長，坐在地上發呆。武田走過去打算扶他起來，無意中聽見他口中唸唸有詞： 

「毛茸茸的......」


	2. 【KT】這個男人是我人生中最大的錯誤（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 簡介：改編自速水直道主演日劇《この男は人生最大の過ちです》人前霸道人後剛妻奴的抖M社長光一 X 努力在東京生存的抖S社員剛 （KT長篇車有，HE）
> 
> WP: ichigosankaku （通常會比 LOFTER 上載時間早一點，🚗當然都會在裏面 😉）
> 
> 每星期五六日隨機放送

鈴、鈴——————

「啊……」床上的人發出一聲痛苦的呻吟。 

按掉鬧鐘後，堂本剛看了看手機，早上7時30分。

不情不願地從溫暖的被窩中起床，上班族的奴性驅使他拖著沉重的腳步前往洗手間梳洗。 

坐在馬桶上， 昨天瘋了一整晚的剛閉著眼睛，差點又睡過去。身體向前傾使他突然驚醒，連忙沖水後走去洗手臺洗手洗臉。

睜開眼睛，鏡子反映出一隻雙眼紅腫的小熊貓。大眼睛下方懸掛著大眼袋，小熊貓彷彿變成了和他一點血緣關係也沒有的大熊貓。

拿出西裝和白襯衫，依次套上袖子，然後按部就班扣鈕扣。拿出領帶，打了一個乾淨利落的結。

社畜的本能能使一切動作行雲流水，剛走出客廳，走到愛犬的遺照前跪下，雙手合十。

「小健，請你在天之靈保佑我一切順利，平平安安。日子還要繼續過，相信你現在透過天空和我的心聯繫在一起，無論多大的難關都可以邁過。」

剛穿上外套，拿起公事包出門口。

抬頭望向天空，天氣晴朗。

——————

好不容易和其他上班族一樣擠上電車，剛左手抱著公事包右手拉著扶手，身體隨着地鐵行走的慣性搖擺著。腦海一直回想起昨天 Muscle Bar 裏的看見的那個男人。

『昨天那個人到底是幾個意思？

搶他小餅乾了？

不過他真的很帥⋯⋯

如果他長得醜他早就被打死了！

不過好像昨天我真的有點過火⋯⋯

明明我也很吵，被這樣罵也是情有可原⋯⋯吧？』

在地鐵上像沙甸魚罐頭裏的魚一樣動彈不得，剛趁這段空閒回想起昨天晚上那個人的面孔，想着那個人托住金絲眼鏡的禁慾臉：

『他也會像一般人一樣擠電車嗎？噢不，他看起來看起來就像某某集團的高層，理所當然有專車接送吧！這社畜的生活一點也不適合他。』

「下一站，銀座」

傳來一陣悠揚的女聲，提醒着剛是時候下車了。

「不好意思，麻煩讓一讓～」

好不容易逃出了車廂，剛拉了拉有點緊的領帶，看了看手錶。

嗯，時間剛好。還有15分鐘到上班時間，可以慢慢地走過去公司。

剛慢慢徒步走進位於東京交通樞紐中央的堂本株式會社大廈，看着身邊的同事魚貫而入，頻頻拿出員工證準備拍卡上班。

「小剛！」

迎面而來的是大親友岡田准一。准一一手搭上剛的肩膀，不懷好意地笑着：

「昨晚如何？介紹不錯吧～ 武田可是我健身中心的直系師兄，不論談心還是想看肉體散心都可以。可是他剛剛結婚，不然喜歡年上的就可以出手了 ;)」

剛無奈地看了他一眼。

「吶小准～ Muscle Bar 介紹得不錯啦，可是昨晚碰見了一個奇怪人⋯⋯·」

大廈門口傳來一陣奔跑的腳步聲，准一和剛向聲音的方向望去。眼見一輛全黑的勞斯萊斯駛進了大廈範圍，身穿黑色西裝的保鑣走了過去，打開了車門。

眼見身邊的人突然間分成兩邊，好像恭迎什麼大人物。看到同事們都在竊竊私語，剛疑惑著：

「怎麼了？」

准一羡慕地說：

「不就是社長來了嗎。每次社長來都是大陣仗呢，我什麼時候也可以擁有一輛車啊⋯⋯」

「話說我從來沒看清過社長的臉呢。在大型集團工作，其實很少接觸到高層人士。」

「雖然兩個都姓堂本？」

「別再說了，之前剛剛進來的時候看到其他人的異樣目光我就煩，身邊的人都在問我是不是靠關係進來的⋯⋯是靠關係的話我就不用在這裏做社畜了吧。」剛鬱悶地說。

一個是雲上之人，

一個是每天等放飯時間的社畜，

同樣是姓堂本，

看來這個巧合真的不是上天的恩賜。

人家含著金鑰匙出生，而我呢？

每天嘴饞的時間在辦公室只能含著潤喉糖，看着午飯時間看能不能趕上買附近新出的草莓紅豆大福。

對了，要吃甜品。

剛拿出員工證拍卡，走向電梯。准一隨即趕上：

「那麼有名的人你見都沒見過嗎？」

「我們公司的社長確實很厲害呢。可是他就像其他學術研究員一樣不會在公眾面前出現吧」

「那麼年輕就實現了兩千億円的年銷售額，作為一個藥物研究者，也可以說是天才級別吧！」

「不是一個大叔嗎？」

「完全不是喔！真的沒有看過他的樣子嗎？可帥了！對了你等等，新一期的財經雜誌好像找了他做封面⋯⋯嗯找到了你看！」

准一從抽屜裏拿出雜誌，是最新一期的《東洋經濟》。

剛一看，擦了擦眼睛，呆了。

只見雜誌封面寫着堂本光一的大名，金絲框眼鏡、蓬鬆猶如貓毛的劉海⋯⋯

不就是昨天酒吧看見的那個人嗎？剛設法從昨天模糊的記憶中搜尋屬於那個人的清晰影像，連忙搶過雜誌封面放到眼前確認：

「這個人是，社長？」

「是啊！帥吧！」

我去我昨天喝醉酒變成奈良暴走鹿差在沒有把社長暴打一頓不過誰叫他說我的健次郎壞話小健在天之靈也不會放過他的可是他是我的社長怎麼辦怎麼辦怎麼辦奈良的爸爸媽媽小剛我對不起你們

剛懊悔地想着。

「小准我昨天好像⋯⋯」

「啊。」

剛抬頭，看見准一站起身，向着剛身後的方向鞠躬。

身後突然間感覺到陰風陣陣，慢慢轉過身，拿掉擋在臉上的雜誌，見到面前是和雜誌一樣樣子標緻，臉容俊俏的人物！

剛覺得開啟的方式不對。

重新拿起雜誌擋住面前的人，

拿起、放下、再拿起、再放下。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

——————

樓下工作的今井翼隱約聽見上層傳來一聲慘叫聲。抬頭望向窗外，看見一群烏鴉啊啊地飛過。

「是錯覺吧。」

今井翼咀嚼男朋友親手製作的小餅乾，繼續打字。

——————

剛只見社長堂本光一面無表情地向他說：

「堂本社員，有空的時候，請來社長辦公室一趟。」

然後華華麗麗地轉身，走掉了。

——————

相信我，光一下一章就掉馬甲了（小聲）


	3. 【KT】這個男人是我人生中最大的錯誤（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 簡介：改編自速水直道主演日劇《この男は人生最大の過ちです》  
> 人前霸道人後剛妻奴的抖M社長光一 X 努力在東京生存的抖S社員剛 （KT長篇車有，HE）
> 
> 社長的屬性終於爆發了(?!)

ichigosankaku.wordpress.com

「堂本社員，有空的時候，請來社長辦公室一趟。」

*****************************************

堂本剛現在很懊惱。 

他腦海裡不斷想像著社長十分鐘前跟他說的話，還有他的眼神。 

嘴角那一絲微笑到底是怎麼樣？！嘲笑我嗎？

坐在旁邊的岡田准一向親友發出了靈魂拷問：

「你到底做什麼了？不是說他不認識你嗎？」

「......小准我完了 QAQ」

「咋了？」

「我昨天⋯⋯喝醉酒不太記得，好像看見和社長長得一模一樣的人，然後我就......」

「你睡了他？！！」

岡田准一發出了震耳欲聾的咆哮聲。

……

……

……

整間辦公室突然靜了，

剩下影印機不斷吐出紙張的聲音。 

剛欲哭無淚。

雖說現在社會改革開放，但他沒有想到自己只是區區一個連長約也沒有的派遣員那麼快就要踏出櫃門。（雖說每星期也收到不少同事姐姐的小餅乾就是了......）

「喔我忘了。所以應該是說他睡了你？」

岡田准一拍了拍剛的膊頭，明白事理地說。  
畢竟上下很重要。 

請問暴打同事會被公司罰錢嗎？  
還有誰會直認自己是下⋯⋯

避開其他同事們關愛的目光，  
剛逃向了社長辦公室。  
早死早投胎，剛站在門前深呼吸了一口氣，  
以準備赴死的悲壯心情去敲了敲門。

「請進。」堂本光一的聲音透過木門傳遞出來。  
剛小心翼翼地拉開了門，進去後輕輕地帶上了。 

「打擾了⋯⋯請問有什麼事找我呢？」

剛抬頭一看，WOW。社長的辦公室真是大。 

放眼盡看，位於34樓高層的社長辦公室三面都是落地玻璃窗。大片落地玻璃窗使室內採光度大大提升，室內明亮潔淨。往下俯瞰，就像以上帝視角觀察銀座的眾生相。 

三面玻璃窗，剩下的一面是深黑色的牆壁，掛了一個很大的輪胎。

有錢就是行......剛深深地受到資本主義的衝擊。 

辦公室正中央放了一張黑色電腦桌以及辦公椅之外就只有一張會客椅，其他什麼也沒有。

剛看見社長就像遊戲中的 last boss 一樣背對著他，背著光源留下了一個高挑的身影。

剛心中 OS：『希望他和我昨天見到的人是雙胞胎⋯⋯可是也沒有這麼帥的雙胞胎吧？』

「昨天謝謝你了。」 

說話了！

剛心裏萬馬奔騰著，準備土下座的姿勢道歉。 

黑影轉過頭來，只見社長堂本光一除下了眼鏡，身上只穿了黑色襯衫以及搭配的一條領帶。光一慢慢走向剛。 

剛吞了吞口水。 

『果然是本尊⋯⋯』

「員工號244510，堂本剛先生。」

「啊，社長您知道我？」

「堂本會社一共只有一萬人，我當然把所有人都記住了，那麼容易的事情我當然能夠做到」

「不，那應該很花時間」

「時間？員工的資料我只要看一看簡歷我就能記住，一個小時都不用就可以把所有人的名字簡簡單單地記牢了。啊，不過對於普通人來說是辦不到的吧，只是因為我的智商異於常人。」

堂本光一漸漸向社員逼近，最後鼻尖到鼻尖：  
「對於昨天的事，我也還記得哦。」

剛嘆了一口氣。真的是他。

『好了現在想生氣要開除就快點說出來...... 早點逃出去就一定可以去吃草莓大福了等等我不想被開除怎麼辦怎麼辦怎麼辦』 

剛微微低頭，等候社長發落。

「堂本剛先生，這是來自社長的命令」

剛閉上眼，等候宣判。

「請讓我做你的奴隸吧！」

哈？

剛張開眼，只見眼前的霸道社長單膝跪下，

雙眼亮晶晶地看著他。

「從今以後，請讓我做你的狗！」

————

「我的......狗？」 

剛呆呆地重複著。 

「是的，專屬於您的狗。」 

？？？

堂本光一隨即站起來，拍了拍身上的灰塵，

慢慢將剛逼向牆角：

「我至今為止的人生從未被人如此無禮地對待。

所以當你把我絆倒的那個瞬間，

我明白了什麼叫一見鍾情。 

為了你我什麼都願意做，

你遇到的所有災難我都會幫你消災解厄」

他從褲袋摸出了一張黑卡，

「這個也給你，無論用多少錢都可以，所以呢⋯⋯」 

「停！」 

剛忍不住了，這是從哪兒來的一個變態？！

他單手扯着堂本光一的領帶，

左腳卡在光一的雙腿中間，

一個過肩摔便把社長拋到牆上，

命中輪胎的正中央。 

光一就像卡通一樣緊貼牆壁慢慢滑下。

光一趴在地上，突然間爬過去，

雙手抱著剛的大腿不放

「請對我再粗魯一點！

不如，你把我當傻子也好，慢慢地凌辱我吧 ❤️」 

『轟。 』

剛腦海彷彿燒掉了一條保險絲，他扯起光一把他撞向牆角。

抬起右腳踩上光一左邊的牆，來了一個姿勢滿分的「腿咚」。

右手提起光一的下巴，媚惑地說：

「真的，粗魯一點也可以嗎？」

光一閉上眼睛，點了點頭。  
他把頭微微向左傾，靠著剛的腿蹭了蹭。  
「你以後穿短褲上班可以嗎......  
昨晚看到你的腿毛茸茸的，想舔。」

操。 

剛一個左勾拳將光一揮倒，逃出了社長的辦公室。 

衣衫不整，臉上的紅潮使同事們傳來一陣曖昧的目光。剛躲進洗手間，設法掩蓋著褲子透露出一絲情欲的痕跡。

勃起了......

【KT】這個男人是我人生中最大的錯誤（3.5）

吱呦的自行車（慎）

當晚。

剛一直知道自己是一個很過分的人。

渴望毁壞、

渴望讓別人展露軟弱的一面然後摧毀。

他躺在床上，撫摸著自己胸前的挺立，然後慢慢探下，再用手握住自己的肉莖。撫摸著敏感的傘部、繼而鈴口，圓眸水汪汪地享受著雙手帶來的快感。

可是這遠遠不夠。 

陰莖比正常人大的剛一直很苦惱。明明自己是在下方承受的那個人，可是總會被別人誤會因為胯下藏雷做了攻的那一方。逼著小受們勃起然後被操就是另外一種情趣就是了。他性感婀娜的腰姿可是能夠誘惑所有人，畢竟春宵一刻值千金，睡醒之後不用負責任大部份人也會選擇提槍而上。

剛探向身體後方，然後向穴口周圍的地方打圈。他轉身打開床頭櫃，拿出了放在裏頭的潤滑劑和按摩棒。將潤滑劑滴在穴口，然後用手指探入。 

好想，好想讓別人親自給自己開拓。

喜歡讓別人侍候，不喜歡自己自慰後那種空虛的感覺。 雖說身體已經習慣了被開拓，可是讓別人來的感覺就是不一樣。

一指、兩指、三指。

慢慢向四周探索，

繼而摸到了一小塊硬硬的的突起。

啊，找到了。 

末端涌出愛液。

手裏拿著按摩棒，向著穴口探入。一開始慢慢抽插，然後打開開關，微微的震動碾著前列腺把裡面磨的又麻又癢，在刺激下不斷分泌的黏滑的液體。

不夠，這遠遠不夠。

剛咬緊牙關，一口氣將幅度調到最大。

「啊！」

順暢無比的抽插中速度驟然加快，按摩棒頂在小穴裏最癢的地方，越是緊繃就被按摩得越厲害。剛爽的卷起腳趾，內裏竄過的一陣陣酥麻更是讓人欲生欲死。

他用另外一隻手摸向穴口邊緣，感覺到皺褶被拉平，腹部亦因為棒子的抽插而鼓起。

激烈的快感令人無法抗拒，頂到敏感點，按摩棒的強烈震動使他突然被插射了。剛眼框泛紅，眼角留下了高潮後因為快感的淚水。慢慢將棒子退出了穴口，粉嫩的媚肉微微向外翻，透露出這副身體如何被主人玩弄過的痕跡。

剛突然間清醒過來。  
拿出衛生紙擦了擦手，  
理性地走向了洗手間做了一個簡單的沖洗。

貪歡的身體使他幾乎每晚都用按摩棒自慰，可是他從來沒有思考過真真正正去談一場正經的戀愛。內裏人格好像有一些摧毀的因子，喜歡被操，但同時亦要掌控別人的一切。

同性戀不是罪，可是沒有人會喜歡這樣的戀人吧。記得有次419，騎乘的姿勢下那個人很快就射了，然後自己很生氣地一巴掌過去，最後幾乎榨乾了對方，直到他射出血為止。

自己真是一個很過分的人。

可是每天早上起來，這個秘密就要藏於心底，

做一個非常馴良的好孩子。

每天在街上都會看別人，幻想著他們吞吐自己的樣子，  
可是從來也不會在現實生活中展露出來。

討厭被支配，只想支配別人

就算在下方。也要做兩者之間的王。

剛躺在床上閉上眼睛，  
慢慢回味着在現實世界中看見的幻想對象，  
然後小聲地叫著：

「光一⋯⋯⋯」


	4. 【KT】這個男人是我人生中最大的錯誤（4）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 改編自速水直道主演日劇《この男は人生最大の過ちです》人前霸道人後剛妻奴的抖M社長光一 X 努力在東京生存的抖S社員剛 （KT長篇車有，HE）
> 
> 這篇無車，敏感詞有。

堂本剛躲進茶水間裡，用手捏了捏自己的臉，嘗試確認剛才社長室裏的事情是不是自己的幻覺。

「啊！好痛 QAQ 」

「果然這不是夢啊……」 

回想起剛剛在社長辦公室的事件，他摸著紅得發燙的雙頰，想著現在應該如何應付其他同事的八卦和質問。

他在走廊來回踱步，最後躲在牆壁後，偷偷觀看辦公室其他人的狀況。

他用手緊握拳頭：大家都在忙，SAFE。

他彎下腰，嘗試降低自己的存在感，輕輕地往自己的座位走過去。

「堂本？可以過一過來嗎？」遠處傳來田中部長的呼喚。

剛嚇得緊閉雙眼：『被發現了……』

「在！怎麼了嗎？」

他連忙挺直腰，假裝正常地回應，然後向田中部長的座位走去。 

「那個……」田中部長拿著一份文件，意味深遠地望著剛。

「有什麼事？」剛摸著鬢角，強裝冷靜。 

「你不是被社長叫走了嗎？他找你什麼事？」

剛想：『他說要做我的奴隸（笑）這種說話我可說不出口啊……』

「搞什麼？你去給他當情人嗎？」

「嗯？！」啊！「不是不是……」

剛呆了一陣才反應過來：「怎麼可能啦哈哈哈哈哈哈」

「哈哈當然啦社長高高在上，怎會看得起你啦哈哈」

「對對」剛連忙點頭，抹了抹臉上的汗。

田中放下文件，「幫我泡杯咖啡。」

剛連忙點頭，轉身向茶水間方向走去。

心裡抱怨：『他怎麼不自己沖咖啡…』

「對了幫我加多點糖和奶！」田中部長補充。

「好的，沒問題！」

剛一邊碎碎唸，一邊打開櫃子：

『啊咧？不見了…… 』剛嘗試翻找，卻不見咖啡粉的蹤影。

「啊？啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！」

剛突然聽到辦公室傳來慘叫，他連忙探頭出去觀察。

…… 眼前是一個令人震驚的景象。 

『我看到了什麼？？？』剛揉揉眼睛，想再三確認眼睛是不是幻覺。

堂本光一社長站在田中部長前方，臉無表情地望著部下。

手裡拿著一團啡色的粉末朝著部長的臉上撒下。

？？？

光一社長優雅的姿勢和部長掩蓋著臉的痛苦表情形成了對比，剛眨了眨眼。

社長左手拿著的，不就是咖啡粉的罐子嗎？！

剛很想吐槽：真的不要一臉認真地做令人無奈的事情啊……小學生嗎！

光一社長一臉冷漠地看著部長：

「為什麼，你自己想喝咖啡卻要剛先生幫你泡呢？

『怪不得我找不到…… 原來是社長拿走了……欸不是！』

剛連忙跑過去，「哎呀哎呀，沒關係的只是舉手之勞而已……」

「就連我，也沒有喝過他泡的咖啡。」

「欸？你是因為這樣才發火的嗎？」

剛被無視，只能站在兩位上司的前方一臉不知所措。

「所以，部長你的地位現在是比我高就是了？你可真是尊貴啊。」

光一將咖啡罐遞給部長，靜靜地說：

「你、的、咖、啡。」

田中部長連忙站起身：「不…… 那個……真是非常對不起，堂本社長以及堂本社員！」

田中部長深深地向剛鞠躬。

剛用舌頭頂了頂上顎，扶著額頭，十分無奈。

一起離開部長的座位的時候，剛終於忍不住：

「剛才你到底是什麼意思？昨天我也拒絕過你吧？請你別再因為我而胡亂發脾氣好嗎？」

光一沒有回應，轉身望向他：「能請你跟我來一趟嗎？」

上司的指令不能拒絕，剛頂著舌頭，跟著他離開了。

——————

離開辦公室以後，剛隨即被光一部長帶到藥物研究室。

心好累。

站在剛面前，有一大群身穿大白袍的研究人員整齊地向他九十度鞠躬，

他們齊聲地說：「真的十分抱歉！」

研究人員A說：

「都是因為我們力量不足，才能沒救下您的愛犬。真的」

研究人員們：「十分抱歉！」

剛順著他們鞠躬的視線向下望去。

在那群研究人員前方，有一個正在土下座的堂本光一社長。 

「社長……？」（汗顏）

光一平伏在地，將身體壓得最低。

剛連忙彎下腰作勢想攙扶光一起來：

「不不不你別這樣…… 這不能怪大家，小健生病了嘛…… 這都是沒有辦法的事，請你別這樣…… 」

光一社長誠懇地說：

「能請剛先生詳細地告訴我們您家愛犬的症狀嗎？我們會去開發相關的藥物」

旁邊的研究員A悄悄地打斷社長的話：「欸…… 恕我直言社長，我們恐怕沒有太多時間去開發這種藥物（小聲）」

「『這種』藥物？」光一慢慢站起身，往身後的方向一瞪。

受到死光射中的研究人員把腰彎得更低了：「沒事，我什麼也沒有說過。」

光一稍微整一整理衣服儀容，沉聲地說：

「就算我能救一百萬人的性命，卻還讓一個人獨自悲傷的話，也是毫無意義的。明白嗎？」

「わかりました！」 

——————

離開研究室以後，二人慢慢地走著，相對無言。

剛深呼吸了一口氣，小聲地說：

「那個…… 上次酒吧的事情真的很抱歉。 我不知道竟然有這麼多人為了研究藥物嘔心瀝血，每天都在努力，只為能夠救助更加多人的性命。我還說什麼『你們要再努力一點』的話…… 真的非常對不起。」

「沒事，這就是我們的工作。」

「不過，土下座什麼的，請光一社長以後就不要再做了。」

「為什麼？」

「因為你堂堂一個社長，在其他員工面前給我這個派遣員工下跪，這多羞恥，多丟人現眼啊……」

走著走著，剛發現光一沒有出聲，轉身一看才發現他停下腳步了。

「你在說什麼傻話呢？」

光一朝著剛慢慢靠近，一步一步，直到剛的身體貼在牆上。他舉起右手扶靠在剛的耳邊，來了一個臉紅心跳的壁咚。左手提起剛的右手，吻了吻手背。

剛心跳加速。咚、咚咚、咚咚咚…… 

光一深情地望著眼前的社員：

「正是因為羞恥，我才想這樣做啊……」

…… 

『這傢伙真的沒救了。』

剛沒好氣地抬起左腳，膝蓋準確命中小光一。趁著社長吃痛在地上打滾，剛連忙跑回辦公室。

——————

坐在位子上，剛雙手扶著發燙的臉，喝了一口水嘗試降溫。

『是我太傻，居然有一瞬間被他感動了……』

身後傳來田中部長的聲音：「有沒有人現在閑著沒事？幫我寫下報告書？」

為了忘記光一社長壁咚自己的事情，剛連忙舉手自薦：

「我來吧！」

田中部長退後一步，一臉遲疑：「欸，堂本？」

「嗯，我可以呀」剛伸手取走文件。

「不用了不用了，偶爾我也自己做一次這些小事吧哈哈哈」田中部長連忙搶回報告書。

「別這樣我來寫我來寫，沒關係的！」

田中部長緊抓著報告書不放手：「堂本先生你就歇著吧，好不好？」

「真的沒事，我來吧！」

「不用了不用了，真的！」部長親手拉開椅子，請剛坐下。他補充了一句：

「要喝咖啡嗎？我來泡一杯給你？」

剛無奈地坐下，轉頭想向大親友抱怨，殊不知准一向他拋過一個曖昧的眼神：

「吶吶，小剛你和社長搞上了嗎？」

「……嗄？」

「大家都在八卦你們呢！

我不是我沒有。剛很想在親友的耳邊大叫。

「根本不是那回事好嗎！」

感受到強烈目光在身後傳來，剛轉身看其他同事，大家都在竊竊私語。大夥兒突然察覺到剛在看他們，立刻裝忙大聲討論最新的項目。

准一拍拍剛的肩膀，一臉「我們都懂」 的表情望著他。


	5. 【KT】這個男人是我人生中最大的錯誤（5）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 每篇都會在 WordPress 早一天發佈，有興趣可以去 https://ichigosankaku.wordpress.com/
> 
> 簡介：改編自速水直道主演日劇《この男は人生最大の過ちです》人前霸道人後剛妻奴的抖M社長光一 X 努力在東京生存的抖S社員剛
> 
> （KT長篇車有，HE）
> 
> 這章無車。

中午十二時，來到堂本剛一天中除了放工時間以外最期待的午休時段。

「太好了～」

剛歡天喜地拿起錢包，轉身打算找親友一起吃飯。

「小准～我們一起去 Heki 甜品店買草莓紅豆大福吧！」

「前輩 gomen～我今天下午要出勤所以先走了」岡田准一雙手合十，拿起公事包便溜了。

（*Q△Q）

被親友拋棄，剛連心心念念的大福也沒有心情吃了，只好一人前往員工飯堂吃飯。

獨自坐在一個角落，剛一邊咀嚼咖喱飯，一邊百無聊賴地刷著手機。其他部門的同事經過，剛受到不少注目禮令到他十分不自在。

「就是那個人」

「對！社長親自去見他來吧……好像還讓全體研究人員給他道歉了」

『看來已經傳開了呀 Q△Q』

剛心情更差了，快速地扒了兩口飯便放下打算離開。 他站起來，風風火火地走向電梯口。走到門前，一群正在談天的OL看到他突然作鳥獸散。

人們讓出了一條通道，剛在中間走過去的時候突然受到同事們的鞠躬。

剛不斷按電梯按鈕，心裏想真的希望這一天盡快結束。

——————

來勢洶洶地打開社長的辦公室房門，裡頭的堂本光一正在看最新一期的雜誌。

「剛你來了～」光一歡喜地上前迎接。

剛退後了一大步，彎下腰面無表情：「社長，請您放過我。」

光一害怕了，連忙彎下腰，比剛低一點點：

「請別這樣，請別向我一屆奴隸低頭。這樣是不符合身份的。」

「對不起，請您放過我」彎腰六十度的剛。

「我才是，真的別這樣」彎腰九十度的光一。 

「對不起，請您放過我」抱著雙腿，嘗試彎腰一百二十度的剛。

「真的、真的十分抱歉！！！」土下座的光一。 

「我……」

為了防止心愛的主人再做出道歉等等下位者的姿勢，光一順勢伸直身體，以鼻子貼在地氈上的方式趴在地上。剛嘆了一口氣，看到光一偷偷用食指勾著他的褲腳。

他放棄掙扎。

「社長，其實我真的很困擾。只要和社長你待在一起，我就會變得很奇怪…… 每天就打算暴打你一身，或者是對你作出種種不禮貌的行為。」

「這就是我的目的所在啊。」光一貼在地上悶悶地說。他隨即爬起，以跪坐的姿態向上望。

「我要讓你變得更加、更加奇怪。

直到最後，變得離不開我。」

剛的表情令人猜不透他在想什麼。他用右手食指和拇指捏著光一的下巴，抬起直至光一露出漂亮的下顎線。

剛俯視着他：「社長，你可真是一個不合格的奴隸吶。咋一眼好像是在奉獻自己，其實你不過是在滿足自己的私慾罷了。毫不顧及對方的感受，隨著自己喜歡去折騰別人。」

受到堂本剛的下目線攻擊，光一弱弱地說：「我不是這個意思……」

「我看社長你不是想被束縛，而是想讓別人服從你吧。你這不就單純是個自我中心的受虐狂嗎？我可不需要你這種想控制別人的奴隸。」

剛轉身坐在辦公椅，背對著光一不發一言。

光一嚇得連忙拉過椅子，跪在他面前拉了拉剛的褲腿：「對不起……」

「我不需要道歉。」

「我只是……」

「別給我找藉口，哼」剛轉頭，噘起嘴角。

看著貌似富士山的小嘴噘起，光一吞了吞口水。他忍不住了。突然，光一用手將剛的臉板過來，起勢要吻他。光一閉上眼睛，湊近剛的臉。剛嚇得連忙推開眼前的人，光一一個不平衡便跌坐在地上。

「你想要做什麼？！」剛護著胸，裝腔作勢地瞪著光一。

「剛才完全不是想要做那種事的氣氛吧！」

光一攤在地上，以充滿愛戀的語氣說：

「不…… 只是被剛先生這樣粗暴地對待過後，我就忍不住…… （羞）」

『不不不堂本光一你在害啥羞呢？』剛無言以對，心裏卻大大吐槽。

突然，光一好像魔怔了一樣盯著剛，溫柔地雙手捧起剛的右腳，把鼻子貼近剛的小腿然後深深的一吸。 

剛翻了一個白眼。

順勢將右腳卡在光一的脖子，用力一扭便將光一翻在地上。

「謝謝！」光一攤在地上喘著氣，臉上的紅潮彷彿有著滿滿的事後感。

剛踏前一步，瞧了瞧身下的人。

「社長，你是我的奴隸對吧？我說什麼你都會聽的對吧？ 」

「那是當然」

「那我命令你：今後，再也不准靠近我半步。」

他隨即彎下腰，靠近光一的耳邊說：「一定要好好遵守承諾喔。」

一腳踩上光一的胸前，然後頭也不回地離開。

——————

次日，剛走進會社的大樓，準備拍卡上班。冤家路窄，他看見社長和他的秘書們向著他的方向走過來。剛停下腳步盯著他，好像有點怕他又會做出什麼出格的行為…… 

『雖然說要和他保持距離，但估計他不會好好遵守承諾吧……」

這時候，向秘書吩咐著什麼的光一社長看過來，和剛打了個照面。剛連忙低頭，眼角郤看見光一就這樣擦肩而過後離開了。

『在這以後，社長就應該和我吩咐的一樣就不再接近我了吧……』

可是，為什麼心好像隱隱作痛的呢？

——————

堂本光一side 

「……下午三時要和時代雜誌做一個專題訪問，想問…… 社長？社長？」

秘書長看見自家老闆在經過一名員工後突然間沒說話，他看了看卻不是熟悉的人。

「社長，剛才的那位是……？」

“My only one.”

「什麼？」

「他是我主人……我的唯一。」光一社長嘴角微微牽起，轉身離去。

秘書長瀧澤秀明托了托眼鏡，跟隨突然抽風的社長回辦公室。

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘗試虐了一下，一秒放棄（攤手）


	6. 【KT】這個男人是我人生中最大的錯誤（6）車

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 改編自速水直道主演日劇《この男は人生最大の過ちです》  
> 人前霸道人後剛妻奴的抖M社長光一 X 努力在東京生存的抖S社員剛
> 
> （KT長篇車有，HE）  
> 文末有光一自行車。

『我犯了人生中最大的錯誤。』堂本剛躺在陌生的床上懊悔地想。

他慢慢揭起被子，稍微看了看被子下的情況。

究竟發生甚麼事了？

岡田准一和堂本剛結伴走進辦公室準備展開新一天的工作。 

「頭好痛……」

「小准你昨天喝酒了？」

剛看著准一難受的表情，拍了拍他的肩膀作安慰。

「是的…… 被拉去聯誼了。」 准一無奈地說。

兩人拍卡入閘，突然有名隔壁部門的同事向剛鞠躬。

「早安！」他戰戰兢兢地說，旁邊的女同事連忙拍了他的頭一下。

「你在害怕什麼？」

「人家是社長的男朋友不是嗎？」

剛：「欸？」

准一調侃他：「看來大家都擅自認為你是社長的男朋友了。」

「沒有的事！我真的跟他沒有什麼關係」

「真的嗎？」「真的真的……」

叮。電梯門打開了。正當剛打算進電梯結束話題，堂本光一剛剛從電梯走出來。知道什麼叫吸引力法則嗎？然而，光一看了剛一眼，點了點頭便離開了。剛卻神不守舍地想：『我讓他不要和我扯上關係，我們就真的成陌路人了……』

進辦公室，剛和准一向員工儲物櫃走去。

「你倆是分手了吧」

「什麼？」

「我說你和社長」

「不」剛搖頭「其實我們從來沒有交往過。」

「你不該和社長分手呀，他可是優質高富帥呢！」准一打開儲物櫃拿出了筆記本。

「他身上的問題已經可以抵銷所有優點了！」剛放下外套，鎖起儲物櫃。

准一慨嘆：「我還以為社長能代替死去的狗狗填補你內心的寂寞呢」

「小健和社長可是雲泥之別，沒法比較的！」

「嘛，健次郎嚴格來說他現在他真的是雲上的狗啦」

「小准你是惡魔嗎 QAQ」

「好了不再說了，為了填補你內心的空虛，今晚陪我去聯誼吧。」

「不去！倒是你，昨天不是被拉去聯誼了嗎？還不夠？」

「來嘛～對方是同行，聽說今晚的人條件不錯！現在只差你一個人了，今晚前輩就好好陪伴我這個後輩啦～最多今天中午我們一起去吃鬆餅，我請客！」

「這個嘛……」「就這樣！」准一不給他反悔的機會：「我先回去工作了～」 

社長室。

「社長，今天晚上七點和東尼醫藥的長瀨會長聚餐，在赤阪的那間店。」瀧澤秘書拿著記事簿向上司匯報。

堂本光一望著窗外，若有所思。

『很想回家⋯⋯』剛坐在餐廳裏的四人桌，對面是岡田准一而旁邊是兩位近藤製藥的員工。聽著旁邊兩位一直在說進了公司後的好處 ，言談之間好像想挖角而不是聯誼，使人十分反感。

「你們的飲品好像差不多喝完了，我再去點」其中一位（好像是叫和田？）說。

准一：「那我先去洗手間～」

另外一位也好像喝多了，說要去洗手間洗把臉。看到所有人離席，剛趁機喘口氣。

『不過最近追我的也只有一些怪人……』剛心不在焉地喝光了杯內的橙汁，看了看周圍的環境——— 欸？！自己一個坐在窗邊的，不就是社長嗎？！

『是那個怪人！』堂本光一坐在窗邊，拿起手裡的紅酒向他笑了笑。

『裝作沒看見好了……』剛連忙別過頭，心跳得飛快…… 

「來來來～飲料到了～堂本桑這杯是你的，岡田桑這杯是你的」

和田將飲料放下說也要去洗手間便離開了。准一喝了一大口酒：「爽～」

剛看見杯中是橙汁，便喝了一大口。欸？苦苦的，好像有點惡心。剛揉了揉額頭：「小准怎麼辦這好像是酒……有點暈」

「酒？你不是不能喝嗎？不是吧…… 等等我也有點頭暈先歇一歇」准一說著便伏在桌子上。

轉身看看社長找尋協助，卻不見以往不斷糾纏的那個人。打算去洗手間洗個臉，然後剛在洗手間旁的吸煙區，突然聽到近藤製藥的那兩位正在說話。

「那個堂本剛，絕對和社長有一腿」

「和田你真聰明，下藥之後和他發生關係兼拍下裸照……嘿嘿」

「然後藉此威脅他拿新藥數據，他一定會言聽計從的……」

轟。腦袋好像燒了一條保險絲，剛緊握拳頭走過去，一拳揍在和田的臉上。剛看著他賤肉橫生的嘴臉向他吐了口水，然後搶過另外一個人手裡的煙頭，一手塞在那個人的鼻孔裏。

他踢了伏在地上的和田一腳：「我對你這樣的蠢材沒有興趣（追我的是社長級的大人物又何時到你們，哼）。就算是拿到了數據也是束手無策吧，小嘍囉都給我老實一點！」

他像個正義使者教訓惡人一樣以嚴肅的口吻說：「只有社長才能保護人們的生命安全，你們這些垃圾不配！」說畢，他打算轉身離開。

身後傳來掌聲。

『不是吧……』剛緊閉著眼睛打算裝作無事發生後離去，殊不知一頭撞上了自家老闆。

堂本光一身穿第一次和剛相遇的那件西裝三件套，看起來依舊是社會精英的一份子。

他看著剛：「看來不用我出馬了，你剛才的那番話我都已經銘記於心。」

剛連忙否認：「你別誤會，我只不過是看他們不爽……」

看到熟悉的人，剛嘴上不說身體卻突然放鬆下來。一陣天旋地轉，他暈倒在光一的懷裡。

『頭好痛……有點暈』

剛悠悠轉醒，看到自己躺在陌生的房間裡他連忙摸了摸身上。

唔，領帶被除了下來，可是衣衫整齊，沒事。下床後他走出房間，眼見有個熟悉的身影在開放式的廚房不知搗鼓著什麼。

光一轉頭，看見剛醒了，拿著一杯液體走過去：「感覺如何？」

剛摸了摸鬢角，不好意思地說：「嗯，還行……」

看見剛的尷尬，光一便自顧自開始說話：「請放心，這是我的家。你被灌了不少酒，而且那幫人好像還在計劃說些什麼……」

「那個謝謝社長，我已經沒事了我先告辭……啊」剛為著盡快逃離尷尬境地盡快離開，殊不知突然的快動作使他頭痛，顧不得場合便蹲下來。

「來，先把這個喝了」

「這是什麼？」想到今天晚上才剛被人下藥，剛警惕地說。

「解酒藥。我剛剛幫你調製的，這可不是甚麽奇怪的藥。我才不會用那種藥的。」

看到光一心無雜念的眼神，剛只好取過來一口喝清。

「謝謝。」

「你不用道謝，這都是我應該做的」

「社長你還是……」

「剛先生，請別再說了。說起來，我沒有聽從命令和你保持距離，真的很對不起。」

「不是……」

「我很聰明，可是我理解不到別人的想法別人也不理解我。儘管如此卻也沒有人指責我高高在上的態度，可是你卻不同，只有你會罵醒傲慢的我。您是我最重要的人，因此我很想尊重你的意願離開你，但是我沒法做到。」

剛打斷光一：「您有在尊重我啦。你覺得我一個人會有危險，所以在我身後守護我沒錯吧。然而你不是在我被下藥後差不多暈倒這樣的危急關頭才出現，社長你又再設身處地考慮我的心情不是嗎？對於這點，我得謝謝你。」

「我……覺得你還是稍微睡一點，那就不會那麼頭痛了。」光一旋即指示剛手機和衣物都在睡房的角落，有需要可以去書房叫他便逃走了。

剛驚醒，看了看窗外已經天亮了。

『糟糕，真的睡着了……』他連忙從床上跳起來，拿著個人物品便打算衝出門口。

「社長真的對不起，昨晚謝謝你幫忙…… 欸？」

光一躺在客廳的沙發上，身上的被子退落到腰間。剛嘆了一口氣，走上前輕輕地把被子拿起，重新蓋上。他想起了昨天的種種。

『什麼叫做”不值得別人表揚？” 現在還擺出一副這麼漂亮的睡顏，你是有什麼秘密嗎……』

剛手指輕輕地描繪著光一的臉，光一好像驚醒了突然睜大眼睛，然後又躺下發出小小的鼾聲。

『詐屍嗎……他又睡著了』剛輕輕拍了拍胸口，嚇得不輕。不過既然社長睡著了，就趁機離開吧。

正當他打算轉身走人，突然光一一手抓住剛的手，用力一拉使得剛跌進他懷裡。光一隨即將頭湊近，深深一吻。

『？？？？？？ 什麼情況，這傢伙睡迷糊了嗎』

剛掙扎著，換來的卻是光一更加用力按著他的頭不讓他離開。趁著光一吻得嘴唇微張，剛用力一咬光一的下唇，唇立刻冒出血珠。不過效果顯着，光一總算醒過來了。

他又變回昨天的那個弱弱的堂本光一：「對、對不起，我睡迷糊了」

「我走了。」剛頭也不回地離開。 

隨著大門關上，光一撫摸著嘴唇，回味著剛才的那個吻。

他小聲地說：「應該有點效果吧……」

光一走向睡房，看了看凌亂的床單，然後縱身一跳躺在床上。

他抱著枕頭蹭了蹭，深深吸了一口氣：

『好香，是小剛的味道……』

【KT】這個男人是我人生中最大的錯誤（6.5）光一自行車

光一一直知道自己是一個很過分的人。

知道自己不會主動去理解別人，別人也不會去了解自己，所以從來也不會有對人有什麼興趣的想法。討厭裝模作樣的女生，之前嘗試過和男生相處可是也發現那些溫柔的小受不適合他。穿得生怕別人不知道他是 gay 似的，十分討厭。

直到他遇上堂本剛。 

聽到那個人的聲音和責罵他的那一瞬間便失去所有理智，失去所有對美醜的判斷。他不再有標準和原則，他可以想著「堂本剛」這個名字便可以自瀆，不需要參照其他物品和細節。

幻想著剛剛像受傷的野獸般逃離，左手的拇指勾起內褲的邊緣。將內褲退下至膝蓋，然後直接用腳踢在一邊。拿起剛睡過的枕頭，將頭埋進去。右手緩緩從小腹向下摸去，直到握住了自己的性器。

「剛……」

嘴角舔著剛才被剛咬破的地方，鹹鹹的滋味使他欲罷不能。右手慢慢套弄著陰莖，回想起初次相遇的那一天。本來是真的因為旁邊那個人一直說話而感到不爽，口出狂言，那個人伸腳絆倒自己的時候卻感到了快感。當剛一腳踩上自己的胸膛時，光一那時候立刻勃起了。

已經很久、很久沒有人敢向他發火了…… 

光一套弄著肉棒，腦海想著剛那時候穿著短褲露出來的腿毛。充滿男子氣概的腿毛和可愛的外表形成了一個反差萌，生氣的時候儼如一隻小熊貓向你張牙舞爪。雖說看起來一點殺傷力也沒有，可是肉食性的小熊貓還是會將你弄傷的。

張口咬下直至冒血，傷口所帶來的除了痛楚還有爽的感覺。幻想著剛幫他口交，然後用牙輕輕咬了敏感的頭部一口。用指甲邊緣刮著肉棱，光一精關一鬆便射了出來。射在枕頭上，想像那個小惡魔被他顏射的樣子。

「哈……哈……」

堂本光一那天在 Muscle Bar，從武田那裡打聽到那個人原來是叫堂本剛還在他的集團上班。

那一刻，他感受到了命運。


	7. 【KT】這個男人是我人生中最大的錯誤（7）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 每篇都會在 WordPress 早一天發佈，有興趣可以去 https://ichigosankaku.wordpress.com/
> 
> 簡介：改編自速水直道主演日劇《この男は人生最大の過ちです》  
> 人前霸道人後剛妻奴的抖M社長光一 X 努力在東京生存的抖S社員剛   
> （KT長篇車有，HE）

「真不想上班......」

剛拖著沉重的腳步踏進辦公室。正當他垂頭喪氣地走向自己的座位，突然感到有人拍了拍他肩膀，他轉過頭然後看到自己的親友岡田准一：

「前輩，昨天真的對不起！醒來才發現自己一直在店裏睡著了，大家都走光了......」

「沒關係啦...... 」

看到剛一臉沒睡醒的樣子，准一向他眨眼：「所以昨天，前輩是被誰帶走了嗎？」

「你在胡說些什麼...... 怎麼可能會有這種事！」剛極力否認。

「什麼嘛...... 不過說得也是，昨天那些人質素還真的是糟糕呢。」沒有多追問，准一返回了座位繼續工作。

剛 OS：『是被更糟糕的傢伙帶回家了......』他翻找著公事包，心想：『真的不要再跟他有牽扯了...... 拜託不要再來煩我了，拜託拜託 ><』

這時候，田中部長站起來，拍了拍手向大家宣佈：「各位，今天是大掃除，請各位職員到各部門負責掃除事宜。」

田中部長轉過頭向剛說：「堂本社員，社長指名你去社長室掃除。」

『職權濫用可以去到這個地步嗎 QAQ』

——————

「打擾了......」剛打開社長辦公室的門，看見辦公室已經被打掃得乾乾淨淨，旁邊還放著一個堆滿清潔用品的手推車。 

『剛剛是已經叫清潔工來打掃了吧......』

他走過去辦公桌，不耐煩地向背對著自己的人說：  
「請問您找我什麼事嗎。」

光一社長華麗地轉身，手裏捧著一束玫瑰，以熱情的眼神盯著剛看。  
「恭候多時了。」

剛翻了個白眼，看著社長自顧自向他走過來。 

「真的非常對不起，不這樣做的話我想你是如何也不會再見我一面的。這九十九支玫瑰希望能讓你明白我的心意」

「你昨天是裝睡的吧！」剛氣沖沖地推回遞過來的花束。

「被發現了？」光一再推給剛。

「我不幹了。」

「欸？」

「我要辭職。」

「請等一下！」光一焦急地看著剛，情急之下拉著他的手不知道如何是好。

剛掙扎開後準備離開，正當他跑向門口的時候被放在手推車旁的掃把絆倒，重心不穩一下子慌亂便倒在地上。

「剛先生！你沒事吧！」

「我沒事，請你不要靠近我！」剛欲作掙扎起來，但一下子小腿使不出力量，好像扭傷了。

「可是您都受傷了，快讓我看看......」

「我說沒事啦，請不要管......欸」強忍著腫痛的腳腕，剛欲甩開抓住他的手，卻被光一強勢地抓住了手腕，剛抬頭一看，和他對視後沉默了。

光一看著他，面無表情好像有點生氣。他嘆了一口氣：「對不起，可是我不能遵守您的命令。至少讓我看看，好嗎？」

剛乖乖地讓他拉起褲管，檢查一下紅腫的腳踝。光一的眉頭越來越緊湊彷彿能夾死一隻蒼蠅，他一個使勁便將剛公主抱起來。剛想掙扎，看到光一眉頭深鎖的表情便安靜了。剛像一個人偶一樣動也不動，乖巧地被光一抱起，然後溫柔地放在沙發上。 

「會有點疼。」

光一脫了剛的鞋和襪子，輕輕轉了轉腳腕：「嘶......」剛忍不住抽了一口氣。光一用拇指腹輕輕推揉着紅腫的位置，看著光一專心的表情，剛心動了。

「謝謝......」

「請您不要辭職。」光一又自顧自地說起來。「辭職後也是一樣的...... 不管你在哪裡，我都一定會找到您的，我真的很喜歡你...... 可以不要離開我嗎？」

「我......」

回到員工辦公室，剛一直無心工作，連准一也擔心地問他需不需要早退回家休息。

“小准......”剛打開聊天室，向親友發送訊息。

“怎麼了，這次真的陷進去了嗎？都說你們是吵架了吧。”

“我只是...... 不想一次又一次的失望下去。你是知道我的狀況吧，那麼強勢但控制慾那麼強，相信假若我和光一在一起他也很快會感到厭煩吧。”

「嗤」聽到准一傳來一聲嘲笑的聲音。

“你給我安靜！”他們可是偷偷地在上班時間發訊息的，被部長發現後就糟糕了。

“你不如看看田中部長平時談天時說起你時臉上那個害怕的樣子吧。說起了社長，我覺得你根本不需要做什麼心理準備呀。他不是很喜歡你責罵他嗎？平常喜歡欺負人的前輩據我所知是很喜歡那種反應呀，讓別人害羞那不是你最喜歡做的嗎？”

“就是他不會害羞啊才感到困擾呀...... 想著突然間有個人喜歡你欺負自己，還會感到痛快那一刻才感到害怕吧......”

“前輩不是最喜歡別人坦率地對待嗎？你說過的，一段感情不用互相猜忌，那麼，原原本本地向對方展露情感和慾望不是很好嗎？”

剛沉默了。率直地向對方表明自己的感受，自己也曾經嘗試過。可是在床第之間不是被對方覺得他騷話太多就是太過淫蕩，轉過頭就變成了這個不願意和別人敝開心扉的樣子。

坦蕩蕩地向對方展露慾望，好像也不是什麼不好的事。

“前輩你再想想吧。我已經很久沒有看見前輩這樣心掛着一個人的表情了。就這樣，我先回去工作了~”

放工時間，剛神不守舍地拍卡離開公司大樓。   
他走向車站，和一個穿著黑色皮衣的人擦肩而過，那個人步伐過急，差點撞倒了剛。  
剛輕撫著被撞得發痛的肩膀，看了看那個人跑過的方向，碎碎念：「那麼焦急幹什麼，不過這個人好像在哪裡見過......」

社長 Side 

瀧澤秀明秘書長拉開車門，恭候著準備離開辦公大樓的堂本光一社長。

真的是突然之間。

正當光一社長步出大樓準備上車，突然有個身穿黑色皮革外套的人沖上前，刀光一閃，一把小刀便插進社長的左胸口。

「如果無法替代你，那就讓我抹殺你吧，我要誠實地面對自己的內心！」  
反應過來的時候，那個人便跑走了。

瀧澤秘書這時候才反應過來：「喂！別跑！」

光一軟軟跪下，然後攤倒在地上。

「社長！社長！社長...... 快！快叫救護車！」

在地鐵上，堂本剛突然間心神不寧，好像在辦公室遺下了什麼。他摸了摸口袋，啊咧，好像將家門鑰匙留在儲物櫃裏了。

他連忙下車，往月台另一方走去，打算折返。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE 啦！很快會甜回來的！


	8. 【KT】這個男人是我人生中最大的錯誤（8）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 甜回來啦！我才不會放著上一篇的結尾過年 XDD 
> 
> 小天使們過年會在哪裡過嗎？長期在腐國念書的我5年來第一次終於可以在家過年了 TvT
> 
> 要平平安安呀 ❤️  
> 簡介：改編自速水直道主演日劇《この男は人生最大の過ちです》人前霸道人後剛妻奴的抖M社長光一 X 努力在東京生存的抖S社員剛 （KT長篇車有，HE）

剛折返辦公室的時候，看見公司有不少同事依然在加班。看見同事們的狀態都匆匆忙忙，他走向自己的座位，發現准一依舊在工作。

「怎麼了，小准，今天要加班嗎？」

「欸前輩，你怎麼回來了？你有看到公司內部電郵嗎？出大事了！」

「沒有啊，怎麼了？」

說時遲那時快，他突然間接到了電話，是秘書長瀧澤秀明。

「喂？」

「剛社員，堂本社長他......」

幾經辛苦，剛終於在人滿為患的電梯中到達地面。他跑出大廈，慌張地在馬路邊設法截計程車。他腦海不斷重複著剛才和瀧澤秘書的對話：

「剛先生真的對不起，就在公司門口上下車的那個地方，我打算去駕駛席拿證件的時候一個沒注意便被歹徒有機可乘......

據說襲擊者是近藤製藥的其中一個員工，好像是因為本應能夠因為新藥研發而升職加薪，殊不知因為堂本會社最近研發的藥物剛好和他一樣是寵物心臟病藥物，副作用還比近藤製藥的少。近藤社長好像還投放了不少資金在裡面，惱羞成怒之下便把他開除了，然後他就遷怒於社長，我來不及反應...... 」

剛從來沒有覺得計程車是如此般的慢。他坐在車裡不耐煩地看著手機裏的導航，看看有多久才會到醫院。直到還有一個轉角處，他看著剛剛亮起的紅燈便匆匆忙忙跟司機付錢後提早下車。

剛往着醫院方向奔跑，進了大樓後一路往私家病房方向奔去，沿路上差點撞倒一名坐在輪椅上的老人家。 

「對不起！」剛還是禮數周到地道歉了，雖然不知道那位老人家聽不聽到。

終於到達病房門口，瀧澤秘書正在門外守候。

「社長怎麼了？」

「社長被送來這裡之後，雖然進行了緊急救治，但是......」

「欸？」

「如果我更認真一點的話便不會發生這種事。」瀧澤秘書沒有再說話，主動讓開了道路。

剛打開了房門，自顧自地往病床走去。自動門在剛進去之後自動關上，房間內一片漆黑，只剩下窗簾縫透出的一絲亮光，把病床照得一片慘白。

剛走向窗邊，悄悄地拉開了窗簾。將近日落的餘暉將陽光照在他的臉上，剛的眼眶濕潤了，滾燙的淚水在裡面打圈。

躺在病床上的那個人，臉孔被一塊白布遮蓋著。剛一步一步走向床邊，緩慢地伸手，彷彿他不拉開白布便永遠也不知道床上的人真正的身份，而社長也真真正正活著。

他還是揭起了白布。

眨了眨眼，斗大的淚珠終於落下。

光一動也不動，彷彿就像睡著了一樣。

「什麼嘛......」剛顫抖地開口了，彷彿自己的聲音能夠喚醒眼前的人。

「為什麼每次都這樣 my pace 呢你這個笨蛋？  
你這樣讓我以後每天晚上怎樣睡得着......   
為什麼你總是讓我如此心神不寧呢？讓我每天魂不守舍這樣上班好嗎？  
但是，我一直都弄不明白這種難以言喻的焦躁感到底是什麼回事......   
甚至不由得想，是不是因為我喜歡光一社長你才會這樣。  
我真的不明白，可是我真的太痛苦了。  
為什麼你要這樣如此折磨我？把我玩弄在股掌之間這樣好嗎？」

剛抽了抽鼻子，無視模糊的視線和滾落的淚水繼續說下去：

「你說過為了我什麼都願意做的對吧？你答應過我遇到的所有災難你都會幫我消災解厄的對吧？那你快醒過來啊！快點幫我心裡的焦躁感驅走啊...... 你這個騙子......」

斗大的淚珠從剛的臉上滾落，直接滴到光一的臉上。

「乞嗤！」

？？？  
？？？  
？？？

(*●△●)：？？？ 

小熊貓，SHOCK。

(＝∀＝.) 堂本光一漸漸睜開眼睛，揉了揉剛剛因為眼淚掉落到鼻翼附近而發癢的鼻子。

「我不會死的。」

剛嚇得忘了如何講話：「你、你、你還沒死啊？啊不，你傷口好一點了嗎？」

「沒事，因為我根本沒有受傷。」

「⋯⋯嗄？你不是被刺傷了嗎？」

「沒有，多虧了你。」

堂本光一旋即在枕頭下取出了一個皮革零錢包，裡頭放著的卻不是硬幣，而是一大疊照片。他拉起剛的手，輕輕地將那一疊照片放在他手上。

「本來想貼身攜帶一張，但是無論如何也選不出哪張才好，結果就把所有的都放在身上了。」

映入眼簾的，是一大疊剛的個人照片。摸到照片才發現，所有照片中間都裂開了，就像被什麼尖銳的東西刺過一樣。

「就是這些照片救了我一命。我一直將他們放在胸前的內袋，那把刀就剛巧被照片擋住了。」

說畢，光一一手抓著剛，用力一拉使剛跌進他懷裡。一個翻身，光一便將剛鎖在身下。

他拿起剛的手，慢慢往自己的左胸移去。「那天在我的家裡，我已經想這樣做了。」

剛一邊感受著光一的心跳，一邊聽著眼前的人在耳邊的聲音：  
「最靠近心臟的這個位置，一直有你。」

…… 

「......」剛哭得泣不成聲。他只能夠將自己埋首在光一的懷裡，一直，一直哭著。

「我......你別哭啊」看到自己喜歡的人一直在懷裡掉淚，堂堂藥廠社長不知道如何是好。他能夠化解一切藥物上的問題，卻對著心愛的人束手無策。

光一嘗試用拇指擦掉剛臉上的淚痕，殊不知他好像哭得更厲害了。「對、對不起啊剛我以後也不敢再這樣捉弄你了......」

「你嚇死我了......我還以為你真的......嗚.......咳咳.......嗚.......」

———————————————————

剛從醫院出來的時候，  
拒絕了光一要送他回家的邀請，說要自己一個靜一靜。

走向巴士站的時候，他收到了光一傳來的短訊：  
“下一次見面，我想親口跟你說那句話。  
堂本剛先生，請問你這個星期天有空和我去水族館來一場約會嗎？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一篇就是大結局了！ 
> 
> 大家有去過池袋 Sunshine City 的陽光水族館嗎？  
> 很想念去日本去旅行的日子 QAQ
> 
> 所以，大家猜猜這個星期天是什麼大日子？
> 
> 來一場 LOVE LOVE 的約會吧 ❤️💙


	9. 【KT】這個男人是我人生中最大的錯誤（9）完結篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完結撒花！！！🌹🌹  
> 車有，後續是水族館play  
> 不像那個現在只能夠拍照誘惑相方的座長，我的藥廠社長可是真真正正吃到了小熊喵  
> 沒有玫瑰浴 www  
> 當然想我寫的請留言🙃  
> 希望大家喜歡  
> 以後還請大家繼續多多指教❤️💙

早上9時58分，剛躺在被窩裏捧着手提電話，靜靜等待2分鐘後的鬧鐘響起。

「鈴——」

按掉鬧鐘，剛揭開被子，一個翻身滾下床。他走去梳洗間，拿起牙刷後認認真真地刷牙梳洗。

那天晚上他從醫院回家後，光一約了他星期天上午11時在池袋 Sunshine City 見面，說着那裏好像有很多東西可以逛。

星期天即是今天，是2月14日。

怎麼想也好難不會想歪吧⋯⋯各方意味來說，畢竟這天是全世界各地大部份情侶都會慶祝的日子。

梳洗過後他打開窗戶，陽光照射進來，他像隻貓一樣懶洋洋地伸懶腰後打了個呵欠。

⋯⋯

雖然非常不想理會，但當他睜開眼睛望向窗外的時候，映入眼簾是一幕鮮艷的紅色，一輛風風火火的法拉利在這個住宅街中非常顯眼，坐在裏頭的，正正是一個非常顯眼的堂本光一。

『平時不是坐勞斯萊斯去公司的嗎......  
算了，他有錢做什麼也可以』

剛無奈地撥了個電話，對方很快就接通了。

「剛、剛早安！」

看到正在車廂內打盹的人突然間坐直，恭恭敬敬地接聽電話。

「你在幹啥呢？」

堂本光一望上去，看見剛站在窗前，富士山嘴不高興地噘起，光一看了一直在傻笑。

「只、只是想看看你需不需要在你家中順道接你過去。」

「社長，我住在高田馬場。」

山手線隔兩個站便到達池袋，基本上想的話走路去也可以。

「我⋯⋯對不起，我只想早點見你。」

突然間接收到直球的剛面紅了。他假裝沒事地摸了摸鬢角：「吃早餐了嗎？」

光一像隻大貓一樣不知所措地打玩掛在駕駛座前的章魚吊飾，結結巴巴地說：「你想在哪裡吃？」

電話另一方的人安靜片刻後說：「等我5分鐘我先換好衣服，上來簡單吃點吧。」

站在電梯裏，堂本光一不安地來回踱步，不斷地靠着電梯裡反射出來的倒影嘗試整理儀容，越整越沮喪，好像怎麼也反映不出帥氣的一面給剛看。

剛倚着大門，電梯門一開便看見一隻垂著雙耳的的大貓有氣無力地向他舉起手：「早呀，剛。」

光一和平日不同，穿着了純白襯衫，上面解開兩粒扣子，衣擺處隨意地摺起，下面襯托着藍色牛仔褲顯得年輕帥氣。剛穿着一件墨綠色的鬆身圓領汗衫及淺藍色牛仔短褲，搭配了一條銀項鏈，悠閒中帶點講究。 

看着剛站在廚房裏忙碌的身影，光一第五次問他：「真的不需要我幫忙嗎？」

「你就坐下吧，差不多行了。」

剛端出了玉子燒，旁邊放了一杯大吉嶺紅茶。

他小心翼翼地放下了餐盤，摸著鬢角說：「少喝點咖啡，沖了杯紅茶給你，小心熱。」說畢便打算轉身端出自己的早餐，但當他放下了餐盤的時候手指不小心觸踫了光一的手，剛不知所措地抬頭望著光一，二人同時間抬頭，讀懂了對方眼神中的不安後都笑了起來。

不安和期待，都不只有自己一人。  
既然有人相伴，那還有什麼好怕呢？

一口咬下玉子燒，煎度金黃的表面內裡卻鬆甜可口，光一很快就吃光了。

雙手合十：「很好吃，謝謝款待。」

「待會兒我們首先去哪裡？」

剛口裡咬著玉子燒，臉頰一鼓一鼓的向他發問，十分可愛。今天的約會行程都是光一一手包辦，剛只是負責跟著走的那個。 

「聽說剛先生你很喜歡看魚，我們先去水族館看看吧？好不好？」

剛雙眼放光，忽視了光一不知道從何來得知他喜歡魚類的這個訊息。只要關乎魚類的，好像到哪裡都可以吧。

坐著光一的法拉利上，車子穩穩地駛過了十字路口。很快，他們已經到達了池袋的中心。為著隱密性以及停車的方面，光一將車子駛進了太陽城的王子大酒店。看到酒店的那一瞬間，剛的臉瞬間又紅了。

「想什麼呢。」

「沒事。」

沉思着就像戀人一樣走進酒店，接下來要做的事情⋯⋯就是利用酒店內另一個出入口走到太陽城購物中心裏面。

畢竟，現在是中午。 

…… 

陽光水族館和以往水族館只有室內的傳統設計不同，建在屋頂的水族館分成了戶外和室內兩邊，當中最令人驚嘆就是它仿如南國森林一樣的外貌，除了普通水槽一樣身旁還有不少植物，仿如置身於秘景之中。

在這個都市森林之內，平日辛辛勤勤工作的兩位趁這個時間可以喘息。站在水槽前，看着一直探頭探腦的花園鰻一上一下、此起彼落的樣子很是逗趣。剛伸長了手指一直逗那些成群結隊游來游去的熱帶魚，他微笑着轉身看看光一，只見光一拿着手機打算偷拍剛，被對方發現突然間收起。

氣氛突然尷尬。

剛微微笑，化解了緊張的氣氛。

「社長，幫我拍張照可以嗎？」

「不要。」

「嗯？」

光一握拳，低頭說着：「只要是今天，不要叫社長，可以嗎。」

我只想再靠近你多一點。

剛輕輕的用手撥開遮住了光一眼神的劉海：「光、一。」

社長先生臉上掛起了爛柿子笑，將手機湊到剛臉上：「剛～來，笑一個❤️」

看著光一痴漢般的眼神，剛扶額後轉身離開暫時不要再理他。

轉眼間，他們走到室內和室外的交接位，是水獺們的居住區域。

這對是剛剛在一起的水獺夫婦，兩隻似乎抱在一起打盹，無視熙來攘往的遊客。突然間，其中一隻水獺似乎被吵醒，一直想要起身看是誰在水槽外，圓圓的眼睛一直盯著剛看，看見剛和牠大眼瞪着大眼，萌得光一小鹿亂撞。看到另外一隻水獺因為伴侶被吵醒了所以同一時間驚醒，不斷阻止伴侶去起床，設法想將牠抱回窩裡，當中互動的樣子超級逗趣。

這時候，光一看了看手錶：「時間剛好，我們出去看企鵝吧。」

這是陽光水族館著名的景點，因為是露天的關係，水族館打造了一個空中水槽，讓企鵝在其中游泳，旅客必須抬頭才能欣賞，營造出企鵝宛如在天空飛翔的樣貌。

「三、二、一！」

「哇！」

隨着訓練員一聲號令之下，剛抬頭看着企鵝們在水中游來游去，水槽上方的藍天白雲使企鵝宛如在天空上自由地翱翔，剛十分高興地拉着光一的衫袖，不斷地叫他快看。

「不要看我，快看企鵝！」

被發現了的光一只能夠摸摸頭，將視線轉向企鵝的那一方，雖然看了大概十秒左右便立刻轉回去了。

無論如何，誰也不能阻止光一看剛。

愉快的時間過去了，企鵝逐漸也回到屬於他們的戶外廣場。

「想要摸一摸牠們嗎？」

剛驚喜地看向光一，只見自家社長走向企鵝區，那裏的訓練員一早就打開閘門邀請他們進去。

「早就準備好了，進來吧。」

剛高興地進入企鵝區域，那裏的訓練員向他們打招呼：「你們好，我叫相葉。」

收到訓練員指示，剛洗過手後，輕輕地觸摸企鵝柔軟的毛皮，那一隻好像比較親近剛一直想蹭他的手，後邊另外一隻一直在阻止，好像比較有戒心。

訓練員相葉説：「比較親人的那隻叫 Jun，後面一直盯着你看的叫 Nino，他們雖然是同性，可是因為好像一直一起長大找不到伴侶，最後我們都放任牠們去了。」

看到 Nino一直不安地咬著 Jun 的小手叫他回去，剛只好依依不捨地再次摸了 Jun 的腦袋之後就放牠回去了。

之後，受到相葉飼養員的邀請，光一和剛結伴走進室內，進入飼料的倉庫與調配場。和平常在水族館的遊客不同，他們可以從正上方俯瞰巨大水槽的水槽部份，就像真真正正地觀看海底裏的生物百態。

「這裏是全館最大的陽光礁岩水槽，每天都有潛水員下去為大家進行各式各樣的表演。堂本桑，想要嘗試餵飼他們嗎？」

剛戴上手套，小心翼翼地接過了用魷魚做成的肉丸，準備餵飼魟魚。他轉個頭看看堂本光一，只見自家社長已經動作俐落地拿起手機，笑笑地向他說：「我就不用了，我來拍你。」

「三、二、一！」

剛將肉丸拋下，一個黑影遊過飼料就很快不見蹤影。抬頭看到水族館後場，旁邊放滿了不同的氧氣箱、小魚養育箱以及掛起的潛水衣等等，剛不由得感嘆：「其實當初，我是想做魚類的獸醫的。」

光一立刻豎起耳朵，假裝輕鬆地問：「魚類獸醫？」

「其實就是水族館內的獸醫，想為着不同的海洋生物治療。」

「為什麼不做了？」

「沒有錢啊，沒有錢讀這個燒錢的學科，結果就選擇簡簡單單做派遣員工，在藥研會社工作，想着也可能接近牠們一點。」

剛擺擺手，示意結束這個話題。

他們謝過相葉的導遊，離開水族館後場後看了看地圖，想向不同地方走去。

他們乘搭扶手電梯，扶手電梯的部份是由拱形水槽構成，設計上宛如置身於海底𥚃。剛抬頭一看，看見有一隻海豚正在跟他玩耍，不斷在他身邊繞過，十分療癒。

「剛，你看這裏是「水之環」，在透明管狀的水槽中可見海豚和海獅等等的水中生物悠閒自在的游來游去」光一興趣地細閲導覽手冊，和剛介紹各式各樣的動物。

剛似乎忘記了剛才短暫的不愉快，  
光一也釋然了，好好活在當下才是。

二人看着巨大的水槽內由珊瑚、海草、魚類所構成的不同的圖案，感到十分放鬆。他們坐在水槽前，剛一直沒說話，光一就樂意地繼續盯着他。

過了一陣子，剛突然開口：「小時候曾經想着，自己是一條魚，喜歡躲在魚缸裏愉快地游來游去，什麼都不用想什麼都不用介意。長大後明白這只是一場幻想，但也曾經想着就這樣拿着日式被鋪在水族館裏，輕鬆地睡一場。對不起呢，這樣就把你放置了。」

剛不好意思地向光一道歉，光一連忙說：「我很喜歡剛這樣一直在我面前做自己，輕鬆一點沒關係的。」

並肩着坐在一起的二人沒說話，光一低頭看見剛的尾指快要跟他碰到一起，他悄悄地用尾指勾著對方。

尚未正式傾訴情意的二人都沒有說話。

不經不覺，時間已經到了晚上。

心怕剛肚子餓，受到光一再三催促剛只好依依不捨地和前方的古代魚道別，下次再來找牠。

走出水族館的他們來到了 Sunshine City 觀景台的餐廳，這裏聚集了不少同樣來慶祝情人節的情侶。

光一心想：『很快就是情侶之中的一員了。 』

月光皎潔，吃著各種高級和食的剛決心放鬆下來，反正價格什麼的由這個錢多到腐爛的藥廠社長來付就可以了。

『反正我都付不起。』

雖然很多人在這裡用膳都是為著景色而來，但剛抱著圓滾滾的肚子好明顯不是這樣想。

光一一路盯著剛進食，他突然想起了曾經在雜誌上閱讀過一句：「食慾是深層性慾。」

看著剛一口、一口地咀嚼眼前的料理，小嘴一鼓一鼓的，光一吞了吞口水嘗試將視野別向另一方。

直到晚飯結束，光一什麼也沒有說。

他們走出餐廳，準備結束一天的約會剛感到有點不捨，因為他們的關係好像還沒有確實。

「今天真的是非常快樂。」

「先別趕著走，再帶你去一個地方。」

『欸？還沒有結束嗎？難道他是想帶我...... QAQ 不行不行，我什麼也沒有答應！』

「在想什麼呢。」

光一輕輕用食指蹭了蹭剛的鼻尖：「要帶你去也是要先說完那句話吧。」

光一拉著剛的手，坐上了電梯，來到了已經關門的水族館。

「欸？不是關門了嗎？」

看到在水族館門外有一個身影，剛走近一看，是剛剛的飼養員相葉。光一走近了和相葉低頭交談了幾句，接過了一串鑰匙。相葉向剛點頭示意之後便離去了。

「晚間的水族館，永遠為您開放。」

「現在可以開眼了。」

剛被光一拉着手，閉著眼睛帶領到全館最巨型的陽光岩礁水槽面前。 晚上水槽換成了柔和的燈光，深藍色的景色就像一個巨大的漩渦，將剛吸引過去。

「剛。」

簡單的三節音，使剛從幻象中醒過來，看見光一在不遠處向他招手，他走近才發現，以往在中心放置了觀賞座椅的地方換成了日式被鋪。

「你......」

「我說過的，你想要的我都可以替您完成。」

光一跪下來，手裡拿著一個小盒子。他緩緩地打開，裡頭並不是放著傳統的鑽戒，而是一枚藥丸。 

「之前說過，要幫你研究的藥物終於完成了。雖然你的愛犬沒能夠救回來，可是因為牠，之後不會再有狗狗因為這個病而喪生，相信牠在天之靈亦會感到開心的。」

剛掩着口，感動得久久不能言語。 

「堂本剛先生，雖然我們會是從交往開始，但是我已經認定你是我這一生最後的人。知道你曾經因為我而感到不安，可是為什麼你不能夠嘗試相信我呢？你喜歡 S 別人，我...... 永遠是專屬您的 M，可以嗎？」

面對突然開黃腔的光一剛正想因為他不解風情而轉身離開，但再三深想，其實堂本剛自己也不是貪圖什麼柏拉圖式的戀情，靈肉契合的愛情不也是愛嗎？剛立刻釋然了。

「堂本光一先生，請您站起來。」  
剛使用了祈使句。 

光一戰戰兢兢地站起來，等候宣判。

迎面而來的，卻不是一場謾罵，而是情深一吻。雙唇碰上的瞬間剛便一直在想為甚麼沒有聽岡田的話一早和光一一起，早點拐上床自己也不用獨自一人在床上幻想。

光一發誓自己真的只是聽到剛想再水族館睡一覺而準備被鋪的，當然能夠抱著他睡覺就最好了，其他真的沒有多想⋯⋯

「水族館現在還有誰在？」

「我都清場了，沒有人會進來的。嗯⋯⋯相葉三小時後會來檢查魚類健康數據。」

「那...... 你還在等什麼？」

雖然閉路電視什麼的早已和人打了招呼會關閉，可是也沒有想到剛剛到手的對象會將自己拐上床。二人滾在被鋪上齒唇交接，光一忍不住摸上了剛的背，再順勢而下捏了捏充滿肉感的臀部。

剛拉開光一的褲鏈，伸手探入握住了他的性器。光一倒抽了一口氣，看到眼前的小惡魔睜大著眼睛看着他，露出了一個邪惡的微笑：「那麼快就不行啦～」

只見剛拉下了衣領，雙手一夾用力地擠出一條乳溝，再將光一的肉棒慢慢地插入磨擦。

視覺享受多過身體感受，光一很快便勃起了。

他無奈地說：「我什麼準備也沒有......」

「那就要從社長身上取囉～」

剛一低頭便含住了光一的性器，粗大的性器把剛的喉嚨頂得有點辛苦。剛用右手輕輕揉搓著光一的睾丸，再上升到最頂的時候輕輕舔了一舔馬眼。

「波」的一聲剛從口部的活塞運動中解放出來，雙眼染上情慾地看著光一：「光一平常有想著我做嗎？不快點射的話不能進到剛裡面喔～」

「一直都想著你。」

天啊，太喜歡了。光一摸著剛的頭髮，待剛張開口後用力一按，一個深喉，精關一鬆便射了出來。

光一一個翻身便將剛壓在身下。小惡魔挑逗地看著他，除下了牛仔褲雙腳分開，嘴角流下剛剛光一射進去的精液。光一食指和中指插進剛的口挖出精液，然後按摩著剛主動露出來的穴口。光一首先在小穴周圍打圈，然後輕輕撫摸着皺褶。

「剛剛上面這張小嘴吃過了，下面這張小嘴餓了嗎？」出其不意地探入，卻又溫柔地四周按壓，嘗試找尋剛的敏感點。

「你真的好緊⋯⋯怎麼辦？」

趁着剛調皮地看向四周，光一設法探入了第二隻手指。努力地默默耕耘之下，光一摸到了一塊稍硬的突起，身下的人突然傳來了一聲嬌喘。

「找到了！」

光一就像一個捉迷藏的小孩一樣找到剛的敏感點，用力按下然後不斷磨蹭。

「啊！啊，不要，走啊⋯⋯」強烈的快感使剛忍不住勃起了。

「不要走，我知道了。」

光一探入了第三隻手指，直到剛淫叫着射了出來。

「很好，我們又有輔助的工具了～我忍不住了，剛摸摸看，可以了嗎？」

光一拉起剛的右手往下探向被手指操弄得鬆軟的穴口，剛稍微用食指一用力小穴便含住了。

「我硬了。」

光一用再次勃起的分身磨蹭著身下的人，性器在穴口不斷徘徊，突然又錯開。剛紅著眼睛看向他，可是光一需要等到他的允許才能進入。

「進來啦。」

「怎麼了，剛？剛才太小聲我聽不到。」

「我說進來啦！」

光一挺腰，分身便立刻插進想念已久的小穴裏。熾熱的小穴立刻包裹着光一的肉棒，令到光一忍不住很快地抽插起來。

性器不斷磨著內裏的嫩肉，去到深處剛激顫連連，小穴一抽一抽的，彷彿就像一張飢餓的小嘴將光一吸進了漩渦之中。

「嗯～」

光一低頭向剛耳語：「你看看四周，記得今天在水族館聽到別人介紹什麼嗎？這裏有超過1500種的魚類，每天都在遊客們的目光之下自由自在地交配，他們睡覺的樣子、產卵時的姿態也被看個清光。」

光一舔弄著剛的耳洞，舌頭假裝是性器在洞內抽插：「剛呢。剛曾經希望像魚一樣在水槽裏自由自在地游來游去，那你和我交配的樣子都被牠們看光了，怎麼辦？」

受到言語的刺激剛縮緊小穴，發出了一聲高亢的淫叫。看着不斷做運動揮灑汗水的光一，他專心的樣子使剛白藕般的雙手環繞着光一的脖子，拉近後來了個粗魯的接吻。

情到濃時剛用力一咬便咬穿了光一的下唇，嘗試到血的味道頓時令到二人亢奮起來。

光一更加用力抽插，囊袋在活動的時候不小心觸碰着剛的臀部，啪啪作響。

「真想把你飼養起來，像水槽的魚一樣。」

高潮迭起，他們就在這水族館裏不斷做愛，剛張大雙腿，被操熟的小穴一點也不感到疼痛，反而越做越淫蕩，最後雙腿勾著光一的腰，穴口放鬆用力向他胯下一頂，直接進到最深的那一處，直達高潮。

「嗯～」

剛嘴巴微張嘴角流着口水，直視著游來游去的的魟魚久久無法說話。

「怎麼啦，被我操壞了？」

光一看著失神的剛好笑地頂一頂，還在享受餘韻的剛一顫一顫地承受光一操弄，真的好像被弄壞了一樣。

「你⋯⋯你可真是太行了。」  
從來沒有嘗試過這種滋味，粗壯的陰莖直插著小穴使剛高潮連連，說好的太過淫蕩被對方嫌棄呢？看見堂本光一便稍為露出了柔弱的一面，結果被器大活好的光一操插得直不起腰。

光一低頭吻了吻剛：「你想休息我不反對，可是還有一個小時後相葉就來了⋯⋯」

剛軟軟地向他撒嬌：「可是、可是我雙腿沒力了⋯⋯」

「我來吧。」親了親剛的額頭，光一幫忙穿好衣服後一個公主抱便將剛抱了起來，一路往出口走去。

誰說佛洛伊德是變態？一場歡暢淋漓的性愛，勝過互相猜忌的一場愛戀。

這次真的是帶到酒店去了。

二人乘坐着酒店電梯直達總統套房，然而開房間後卻什麼也沒做，情事過後的兩個人相擁在一起，一覺睡到天明。

當然，睡醒的剛惡魔性格發作，迫使光一羞恥地在浴缸浸著玫瑰浴拍下照片就是後事了。

「沒有光一的日子我會很寂寞吶⋯⋯  
為了 Tsuyo，光一有什麼姿勢可以擺的嗎？」

真的，太喜歡了。

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝光一社長和剛社員情人節快樂❤️💙


End file.
